Candy-Go-Boom
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: The racers test out how well weapons are when fighting cybugs.
1. Chapter 1

Parody of a favorite youtube channel of mine. Go watch the videos if you are fans of carnage, blood (fake of course), and BLADES!

 **I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the OC's except for Alden and the Papak racers.**

An intro started playing. It showed a video of the Sugar Rush racers holding their weapons from the New Guy story and preparing to attack a horde of Cybugs approaching them.

 _"When the viral apocalypse arrives, will you survive?",_ Barry's voice was heard.

 _"We are Candy-Go-Boom. We test out candy weapons, video game weapons and homemade weapons to see if you will survive the next Viral Invasion.",_ Alden's voice said.

 _ **"Candy-Go-Boom! Kick Viral Arse."**_ , Alden, Barry and Jojo said. "And no, we're not British.", Jojo said.

The video shut off and showed Barry, Alden and Jojo standing in a clearing in the Junkyard in poses similar to Gloyd, Rancis and Swizzle.

"Hey guys! Welcome to our new show **Candy-Go-Boom**.", Jojo said.

"Yeah. Like the intro, we test out weapons to see which ones can help you during the next Viral Invasion.", Barry said.

The camera turned to face Alden. "Okay, so we'll be testing these weapons on some of our own version of the Ivan and Tim heads from ZGB." Alden picked up a severed cybug head. "This will be our test target today."

"And no, this cybug head is dead. We just modified it to work for our testing.", Barry said.

"Now then, let's check the specs.", said Jojo. A video of the cybug head played on the screen.

 _Cybug head- designed by some sick American and Japanese guys._

 _Density- enough to withstand regular bullets and rounds from a Hero's Duty hand pistol._

 _Simulates the strength of a cybug head better than any other weird candy you may be eating._

The video ended and showed the three boys setting up the head with Jojo pouring a green liquid in it.

"So, I filled up the head with green Jello to make it look like slime.", he turned to his brother. "So Alden, what do we have for today?"

Alden came up with his Pepero swordcane. "Well, we're gonna use my sword.", he said, opening the blade to reveal a see through hardened peanut brittle blade.

"After that, I'm gonna blast it with the Buster Gun", Barry said. The brothers nodded.

"Let's get started then.", Jojo said as he stepped aside and Alden got ready to slice the head.

Alden got into position, twirled the sword and made a diagonal cut. The blade cut cleanly through and the green Jello erupted from it. The two halves slipped from each other and fell to the ground.

"Woah!", the three said, amazed at the power of the almond boy's blade. "And that didn't even take much effort.", Alden said.

The two agreed. "So, since Alden destroyed the head, how are we gonna test out Barry's Buster Gun?", Jojo said.

A second later, Barry appeared, holding Felix's hammer. "I can fix it!", he said while copying the handyman's pose.

The two looked curiously at him. "Where did you get that?", Alden asked, pointing at the hammer.

Barry smirked. "I borrowed it from Felix.", he said nonchalantly.

 **In Fix-It Felix...**

"Hey Felix, can ya help me out here? I accidentally busted Vanellope's kart...again.", Ralph said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Wait. How did this happen again?", Felix said from the roof of the Niceland apartments.

Vanellope glitched infront of the wrecker. "I'll tell ya how.", she said, frustrated. She looked at her friend. "We were cruising down Sugar Rush and passed the Junkyard. We saw three racers there, not really sure which ones though, and I tried to turn around. But when I did, Stinkbrain over here fell out and his smelly feet got caught on my kart's wing and threw me out while he rolled around and crushed it." She said, crossing her arms and stared angrily at him.

Ralph returned the look. "Hey! It's not my fault I got thrown out! I wasn't the one driving."

Vanellope turned to face him. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't so fat and heavy.", she retorted.

Ralph just rolled his eyes at her, while she just giggled. She always found it funny to remind Ralph how fat he actually is. "Whatever. Not my fault I was designed to be this big.", he mumbled to himself and pouted. He then turned to the little handyman.

"Ahem... So...uh...can you fix it?", he asked.

Felix smiled. "Sure thing brother. Just give me a sec.", he said before climbing down the pipe on the side of the building. Once on the ground, he reached for his tool belt to grab his hammer. When he did, however, not only did he not find his hammer, but in its place was a note with I.O.U written on it in blue.

"Uh, guys? Where's my hammer?", he asked the two. They just shrugged. "I don't know.", Ralph said.

Felix started to get anxious. "Oh wait. I probably just left it on the roof.", he said. He climbed back up to the roof and found that his hammer was nowhere in sight. "Aaahhh! Where is it?", he panicked.

He climbed back down to the ground and started searching in random places around Niceland. When he still couldn't find it, he just kept running around, screaming "Where's my hammer?", repeatedly.

The little president leaned over to her best friend. "Do ya think he's gonna be alright?", she asked.

"Maybe.", Ralph said.

Felix kept running around while Vanellope recorded the hero panicking on her phone. "Where's my hammer, where's my hammer, where's my ha-", he kept yelling before he hit a tree and getting knocked out.

"Oohh, maybe not.", Ralph said. Vanellope looked at him as she stopped recording. Ralph looked down at her and picked her up on his shoulder. "C'mon kid. We got a long walk home." Vanellope nodded as they made their way back to Sugar Rush.

 **Back with Candy-Go-Boom...**

"Okay then.", Jojo said.

Barry walked to the severed head and tapped it with the hammer. But when he did, the hammer didn't just repair the head, it also brought it back to life. The cybug head lunged at them and tried to bite them.

"OH CREPE!", they screamed as they ran to avoid getting bitten. The head kept hopping and chasing them. It managed to corner Jojo into a corner of old kart shells.

"HELP!", he yelled. As the head lunged at him again, it exploded and covered him in Jello slime, covering his frightened face. After wiping the slime off, he saw Barry with a smoking Buster Gun in his hand.

"So, now we know that the Buster Gun is poerful enough to destroy a cybug head.", Barry smiled. Alden brought Jojo a towel to help clean him up.

After calming down from the near miss, he turned back to the camera. "O-ok... Ye-yeah, s-so we proved that these weapons a-are powerf-ful enough to stop the cybug.", Jojo said shakily. The three of them looked back at the remains of the cybug, causing Jojo to shudder.

"So, uh... That's all for today's episode of **Candy-Go-Boom.** Stay tuned for the next episode.", Alden said awkwardly.

"Until then, I'm Barry", Barry said as the camera was pointed at him.

"I'm Alden ", Alden said as the camera turned to him.

But when it turned to Jojo, he was still shaking. "Um, Jojo?"

"Gah! _Kuya_!", he screamed before suddenly becoming confused. "What was that?"

Alden got between his brother and the camera. "Uh, _Kuya_ , I think we better turn it off and get Jojo some rest." I nodded and turned the camera to face me.

"Okay, we're gonna get Jojo to calm down. So, I guess that's it for today. Join us next time for more cybug carnage. Bye."

"CYBUG!", Jojo screamed.

"Crepe!", I said before turning the camera off.

 **I hope you liked it. Please comment and review me for more ideas of your favorite weapons for this fic. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the views. Also, this story will welcome actual video game characters, real and fictional people, and OC's. If you have an idea of an OC you would like to include and what to destroy, please comment and review it below.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the OC's except for Alden Monde and the Papak racers.**

The camera turned on and revealed Barry and Alden back in the Junkyard.

"Welcome back everyone. This is Candy-Go-Boom!", Alden said happily.

"Woah. What's got you so excited?", Barry asked his friend curiously.

Alden turned to his friend. "Oh nothing. Just happy that we already got over 20 views in just 10 hours."

Barry laughed as he leaned on his friend's shoulder. "Puh-lease. My story got 50 in just an hour.", he bragged.

Alden didn't believe this. "Yeah right. No way that happened."

Barry looked back at him with a serious look. "You don't believe me?", he asked. Alden shook his head. "Fine" he pressed a few buttons on B.I.T. and pulled out a page. On the page, it showed a bar graph with a "number of views" labled on it. "See?"

Alden's jaw dropped. "Okay. I believe you.", he said simply. Barry smirked at proving his friend wrong. He turned to the camera. "Okay, on with the intro." He said as the video started playing.

 _An intro started playing. It showed a video of the Sugar Rush racers holding their weapons from the New Guy story and preparing to attack a horde of Cybugs approaching them._

 _"When the viral apocalypse arrives, will you survive?", Barry's voice was heard._

 _The racers got their weapons ready, charged at the cybugs and jumped in slow motion into the air._

 _"We are Candy-Go-Boom. We test out candy weapons, video game weapons and homemade weapons to see if you will survive the next Viral Invasion.", Alden's voice said._

 _ **"Candy-Go-Boom! Kick Viral Arse."** , Alden and Barry said._

The video cut off and returned with Barry and Alden back in the Junkyard.

"Okay, so as you may have noticed, Jojo isn't here today.", Alden said.

"You see, because of last time's whole 'cybug head coming back to life' fiasco, Jojo's been a bit...jumpy...about the show.", Barry said.

Alden stomped angrily to Barry and got in his face. "A bit? Did you see what happened to him? He's a panicking mess! He's just as bad as Markowski!"

 **With Jojo...**

He and Markowski were in a safe bunker at Hero's Duty. They were on their cots, holding their legs to their chests and rocking back and forth while repeatedly saying, "No more cybugs, no more cybugs, no more cybugs..."

The door to the bunker suddenly opened, causing both the paranoid marine and the panicking racer to scream in fear...with high pitched voices.

"Geez, calm down you chickens.", Sergeant Calhoun said. The two just kept screaming.

"Uh, do you think they're gonna be alright dear?", Felix said from behind her.

Calhoun turned to him. " _Sigh..._ Not sure hon." She got her pistol ready and threw both screaming characters one of their own. "But if they don't, I'm sure I can get them to listen.", she chuckled. She turned to the two, who were now sitting on the beds with the guns in their hand (and a bruise on the head in the other.)

"Alright ladies! To get you over this cybug fear, we're gonna go shoot some dormant ones as an exercise.", she said in a commanding tone. The two immediately agreed, more in fear of what the lady marine will do to them if they didn't follow. Kohut already has his own experiences of this. "Good." She turned around and threw a cybug egg in the middle of the room. "Think fast.", she yelled before shutting the door and locking the three inside.

"I'm not so sure about this.", Felix warned his wife.

Calhoun just smiled. "Don't worry about it Shortstack. The cybug only hatches but won't attack.", she said.

As she finished. Panicked screams could be heard from the bunker. "Get it! GET IT!", Markowski yelled. "No way! You get it!", Jojo replied.

"This is gonna take a while.", Calhoun said. Felix nodded.

 **Back with CGB...**

"Okay, so to fill in for Jojo, we have a special guest.", Alden said.

"Direct from the multiverse, please welcome... Candi DiCaramello Owens.", Barry anounced from a stage. A girl with a similar appearance to Crumbelina, except for having long hair and green eyes, came out from behind the curtains and waved to the camera.

"Hello everyone.", she said.

Alden got next to her with a mic in his hand. "So Candi, tell us a bit about yourself.", he said as he put the mic to her face.

Candi took the mic. "Well, I come from a different universe. My mom is Crumbelina DiCaramello Owens and my dad is Timothy Owens. We are the Royal Family of the Confederacy.", she paused, "Let's see what else. Oh yeah, I'm from a hundred years from now."

"Wow, so your a bit of a time traveller, huh?", Barry asked. Candi nodded. "So do you have any powers?"

Candi shuffled her feet a bit before turning to the camera. "Actually, I do. I can turn the ground or anything I touch into hardened caramel and cookies. I can also move them with my mind. This works well when I work with my mom because we have the same powers.", she explained. The two OC hosts nodded.

"Alright Candi. Can you show us this power of yours?", Alden asked as they got off the stage.

Candi agreed as Barry set up three targets. One was a regular cybug head, another was a Frostbite Head of Willow, and the last one was a head modeled after Anthony the Nightmare King.

"Alright, we got these three targets, two of them are modeled after villains in your universe.", Barry said.

"We made them 'active' so even as heads, they can still use the same powers as the ones you "faced" before. ( _Rimshot effect)_ ", Alden said and bowed. The others just rolled their eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that. Better not get too "a _-head_ " of myself. No response from the two. "Okay, shutting up now."

The three went over to the heads. "Whenever you're ready Candi.", Barry said. Candi got into position.

 _3...2...1..._

 _GO!_

Candi raised her hands and the ground below her started to break apart and levitate. She then used her power to lift up two large boulders to crush the first cybug head. The head erupted green Jello slime. Candi dropped the rocks and faced the second head.

"Frostbite Willow", she whispered.

The head woke up and heard her. "Oh, it's you again.", Frostbite Willow tried to walk but found she couldn't move. She looked down to see what was wrong and screamed. "Aaahhh! What did you do to me?", she yelled angrily.

Before Candi could react, the Frostbite Willow head rolled off the pedestal and quickly grew an ice body for herself. "Come here you!", she said as she turned her arm into an ice blade and swung it at the princess.

Candi jumped back as the blade got stuck in the ground. She stomped the ground, causing it to turn into hot lava and melt Frostbite Willow. "Aaahhh! What a world, what a world!", she yelled as she melted away.

Candi looked exhausted. "Are you alright Candi?", Alden asked.

"Yeah... _phew..._ I'm fine.", she replied.

"Do you think you can do one more?", Barry asked. Candi nodded and turned to the Nightmare King head.

The head came to life. "Where am I?", he asked. He saw Candi and immediately recognized her. "You! You and those other Sugar brats took away my new empire!", he yelled angrily. Candi looked at him in fear. "Hahaha. So you do remember me.", he laughed evilly.

Candi started having second thoughts and backed away slowly. The Nightmare King head smiled. A black aura started surrounding him. "Take this!", he said as he shot an ecto-blast at Candi. She managed to dodge it but her hat wasn't so lucky.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?", Barry asked. Alden faced the OC. "Really?", he deadpanned.

The Nightmare King head started to levitate from the pedestal and green energy started forming below his neck. "What is he doing?", Alden asked. The energy started growing and forming a body.

"He's trying to make a new body!", Candi said. The two OC's looked worried.

"How do we beat him?", Barry asked.

"Kill him before the body finishes forming!", Candi yelled as she levitated two rocks and threw them at Anthony. He just shot them with another ecto-blast.

"Fools! You may have beaten me before, but now I'm prepared for your tricks.", The Nightmare King said. His upper body was almost finished. He lifted his hand above his head and a large fireball started forming in it. After the fireball grew to three feet wide, he threw it at the group. The three heroes jumped out of the way as it exploded, leaving a crater in the ground.

Alden put his fists together. "Shamone!", he yelled. His runner jacket and swordcane instantly appeared on his back. He got his sword ready and used his speed to Flash Step to sneak up behind Anthony. As he swung his blade at his head, The Nightmare King simply blocked it and punched Alden. As Alden fell to the ground, Anthony threw his sword at him, nearly missing Alden's head by an inch. He got up and saw who Anthony was fighting.

Barry got his Buster Gun ready and shot at Anthony but he used another fireball to counter it and shot another at Barry. Barry ducked to dodge it.

Anthony took out his Shard Sword and used it to stab Barry from above. As he was about to hit Barry, Candi blocked it with a cookie wall."Hurry up Barry!", she yelled. The bubblegum racer stood up and got the Halo sword ready. Candi dropped the cookie wall and Barry caught the Shard Sword in-between the blades, twisted it and broke it apart. The Nightmare King jumped back as Barry swung the Halo sword at him, managing to escape with only a tear in his robe.

The Nightmare King stared angrily at him. "You will not ruin my plans again!", he yelled. He started forming a mix of a fireball and an ecto-ball in his hands. However, before he could finish, Candi trapped him in hot caramel, before stomping on the ground again and hardening it.

"Hurry up guys! Help me!", Candi said. She looked at the imprisoned villain and saw the middle of the caramel was quickly melting from the fireball.

The two nodded Barry got the Halo sword ready while Alden prepared his balisong and swordcane. They charged and stabbed through the Nightmare King's head, killing him and causing him to disintegrate. Candi stopped and collapsed from exhaustion, as well as the two hosts. The camera shut off.

The camera came back on a minute later.

"So...uh... We proved that Candi's powers were enough to fight a cybug and a Frostbite.", Alden said.

"But not The Nightmare King. At least not on my own.", Candi said, looking exhausted. "Too bad about my hat though.", she said sadly.

Barry came up, typed something on B.I.T. and spawned her hat. "Here you go Candi."

Candi smiled and hugged the two. "Thank you!", she said, jumping up and down.

The three faced the camera and I joined them. "So, stay tuned to the next episode of Candy-Go-Boom.", Barry said.

"And if you have any ideas for the next episode, please put in the the review.", Alden said.

"Also, go and read _TheDisneyFan365_ 's fics if you want to read more Wreck It Ralph, Rugrats, Super Mario and other crossovers.", I said.

"Until then, I am Alden."

"I'm Barry."

"I'm Paolo."

"And I'm Candi."

"See you on the next **Candy-Go-Boom**. Bye!", we all said before the camera shut off.

please comment and review. Also, please send your thoughts and requests for the next chapters. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Cinndon Sodagard for letting me use, well, Cinndon Sodagard for my stories.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph, Cinndon Sodagard or Zgb which this story is a parody of. I only own Alden Monde, Jojo Potchi and a few others.**

The camera turns on and shows Alden and Jojo back at the Junkyard.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back to Candy-Go-Boom.", Alden said.

"Yeah bro. And sorry but Barry won't be able to join us today. He has a date with Adorabeezle up in the Ice Cream Mountains.", Jojo said.

"What do you think their doing right now?", Alden asked.

 **In the Mountains...**

Barry and Adorabeezle were up in the mountains, trekking through the snow. "How much further is it Beezy?", Barry asked.

Adorabeezle giggled a little. "Not much further Barry.", she answered. "But I assure you, when we get there, your fantasy will come true.", she teased.

Barry looked at his girlfriend, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Hmm... Does she mean I finally get to defeat Deathstroke while fighting alongside Batman, Sonic and Deadpool while being showered with love from a hundred Adorabeezles? Then do I finally get a chance to win a billion dollars and not have a cow fall on me?", he thought to himself. "Ooohh. I hope so. I can finally cross that out of my bucket list.", he chuckled.

Adorabeezle didn't hear him. "I hope he likes what I have planned.", she thought as they continued their hike.

 **In the Junkyard...**

"Don't worry about it Alden. That's their business.", Jojo said, earning a nod from his brother. "Okay then. Oh, and to those who were wondering, yes I got over my fear of cybugs.", Jojo said, a bit proudly.

Alden rolled his eyes and pulled out a small cybug toy from his hat. "Hey Jojo." The older brother looked at him. "Look what I got. Catch!", Alden said as he threw the toy cybug at the Airheads boy.

"AAAHHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!", Alden and I laughed at this. "Not funny!", he yelled as he jumped around, trying to shake the bug off.

"Players gonna play, play, play, play, play..."

"And haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate..."

"He just wanna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake... SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!", Alden and I started singing.

Jojo finally managed to get the bug off before picking it up and throwing it at us, only to be sliced in midair by Alden's sword. "Thanks.", I said. Alden gave a thumbs up before turning toward the camera.

"Alright. So for today, we're gonna have another special guest to help us with our episode.", he turned to a stage set up in the middle of the Junkyard. "Jojo, would you mind introducing our guest?", Alden asked his brother nicely.

Jojo rolled his eyes in annoyance at his sibling. "Yeah sure.", he said as he grabbed the mic from the almond boy. "Okay, please welcome our friend, Cinndon Sodagard.", he announced.

The curtains opened to reveal a boy wearing a red shirt with a brown cape, red pants with sparkling brown stripes on both sides, red eyes and brown hair. "Hey everyone.", he greeted.

Alden and Jojo got up on the stage. "So Cinndon, can you tell the readers about yourself?", Jojo asked. Cinndon nodded and took the mic.

"Well, I'm a new racer here. I was added during one of the updates. My theme is mostly cinnamon and cola.", he said.

Alden tried to analyze this. "Wait, your cinnamon themed, right? So you're like Ron Cinnadon?"

Cinndon looked nervously at him. "Not really. But I have powers too.", he said to the camera.

"So? What are they?", Jojo asked.

"I have the power to control cinnamon dust. I can control them to turn into a smoke cloud and spikes to throw at my enemies.", the red cinnamon boy explained. Alden and Jojo nodded.

"Okay then. Anyway, this part has been going on long enough. Let's get to the intro.", Jojo said as the camera shut off and played the video.

 _An intro started playing. It showed a video of the Sugar Rush racers holding their weapons from the New Guy story and preparing to attack a horde of Cybugs approaching them._

 _"When the viral apocalypse arrives, will you survive?", Jojo's voice was heard._

 _The racers got their weapons ready, charged at the cybugs and jumped in slow motion into the air._

 _"We are Candy-Go-Boom. We test out candy weapons, video game weapons and homemade weapons to see if you will survive the next Viral Invasion.", Alden's voice said._

 _ **"Candy-Go-Boom! Kick Viral Arse."**_

The intro ended and the camera turned to show the three boys back at the Junkyard with a few target heads already set up. A video appeared and showed the specs of the targets

 _Cybug head- designed by some sick American and Japanese guys._

 _Density- enough to withstand regular bullets and rounds from a Hero's Duty hand pistol._

 _Simulates the strength of a cybug head better than any other weird candy you may be eating._

"Okay Cinndon. So we have a cybug head set up. We're gonna try to use a cinnamon themed...", Alden said while holding up what looked like a giant cinnamon stick with a sharp end, "...and a soda themed...", he said while holding up a soda cannon, made up of very thick candy canes for the barrel and a two liter bottle of Diet Coke on the front end to serve as the ammo, "to blast this cybug head. If those don't work, then we can use you powers.", Alden finished explaining. The cinnamon racer nodded.

"Are you ready?", Jojo asked. Cinndon held on to the cinnamon stick and nodded.

 _3...2...1... GO!_

Cinndon ran to the first cybug head, jumped up and struck the cybug head dead center with the cinnamon stick. Sadly, the front of the stick broke off. The group got closer to examine the target.

"So viewers, sadly, the cinnamon stick wasn't really a strong enough weapon against a cybug.", Jojo said. He grabbed the head from its stand and got it closer to the camera. "The stick was only strong enough to make a dent before breaking."

Cinndon help up the broken weapon to the camera. "Well, we could try this pointed end. It still has enough length to be reused as a weapon.", he suggested. The brothers agreed and set up the head again.

Cinndon got into position, this time holding the pointed end of the 'spear'. "Ready"

 _3...2...1... GO!_

Cinndon ran forward and thrust the spear into the cybug head, stabbing it through one of its eyes. Green Jello slime started dripping from the eye.

"Alright!", Alden said excitedly. "So if you have a pointed stick, you can use it to stab a cybug in the eye."

"Well, yeah. But remember, it took a lot of force to push it in there.", Cinndon commented. "So as soon as it goes through... RUN LIKE HECK!"

"Away from it, of course.", Jojo added. The cinnamon and almond racers nodded.

"Alright then. Now that we've done the cinnamon stick test, we have to move on to the next weapon.", Alden said. "What do we have here?"

Jojo and Cinndon held up the weapon and the screen turned off momentarily before coming back on and showing a video of Sticky holding the weapon and posing with it.

 _"The Diet Coke cannon. Made from hollow, 5-inch thick candy canes for the barrel, a canister of crushed Mentos and Pop-Rocks for the fuel on top and a 2 liter bottle of Diet Coke for the ammo, this weapon is based on the reaction of Diet Cola Mountain and filled with explosive Diet Coke. This can be launched like an RPG with the same force of a hand grenade at 50 feet. But can this weapon make a cybug go boom?",_ Sticky said on the video before blowing a kiss at the screen. "Good luck Cinndon.", she said with a wink before the video ended.

Cinndon stared blankly into space for a moment before speaking up. "Uh, did you just-", he asked as he started blushing.

The brothers giggled at him. "Yeah. We knew you would eventually come on our show.", Alden said.

"So we got Sticky to pose with the cannon for us.", Jojo added. "By the way, did you see those poses? Wooohooo! You got yourself a good girl there don'tcha?", he asked the blushing racer.

Cinndon looked very embarrassed by the question. "S-shut up." He took the cannon from Jojo. "Are we gonna do this or what?", he asked, somewhat angrily.

"Okay Cinndon. Just chill.", Alden said. "We're gonna shoot the head. But I do feel sorry for that little prank." The red racer looked at him, slightly confused. "So to make it up to you and Sticky, I'm gonna give you both a date night at my resto, the Pit Stop, all free of charge on whatever you like. Does that sound good?"

The cinnamon boy looked warily at the boy in white, checking if he was serious. Once he made sure that he really did feel sorry, he couldn't help but crack a smile. "Sure, I'll take that offer."

Alden smiled to. "Thanks.", he said as he high-fived his new friend. "And don't worry. This time, I'll make sure it's private.", he assured, getting a thumbs up as a reply. He turned to face the camera. "Okay then. So this time, our target is a new cybug head. Whenever you're ready Cinndon.", he said to his friend.

Cinndon got into position and aimed the cannon at the second cybug head. "Ready!"

 _3...2...1... GO!_

Cinndon pulled the trigger, causing the crushed Mentos and Pop-Rocks to fall into the barrel of the cannon and into the Diet Coke. The soda took a few seconds before rocketing out of the barrel and hitting the cybug head. The head blew up in a mixture of Diet Coke and green Jello slime. The explosion also left a fairly sized crater in the ground.

"WHOA!", the three of them yelled. They had no idea that soda could be this powerful. Especially coming from a small bottle and not from Diet Cola Mountain.

"That! Was! AWESOME!", Jojo yelled.

"Yeah it was!", Alden said, trying to copy Mordecai from Regular Show. His brother looked at him. "We really need to work on your impressions Alden." The almond boy just pouted.

"Okay. This weapon worked great. It could work against a small group of cybugs.", Cinndon said as he examined the carnage. "But it could only work once. Then you have to reload again. That could cost you valuable time." The two hosts agreed.

"Okay then. So we can only use this at a distance.", Alden said to the camera. "Now that we have those two out of the way, it's time for the main event."

"Time for you to show us what your powers can do.", Jojo said. He and Alden then set up another cybug head as a target. This time, however, Alden also positioned another target that was covered by a tarp a fair distance from the head.

"What's that for?", Cinndon asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise.", Alden smiled. Cinndon just shrugged and readied himself for the next target.

"I'm ready.", he said.

 _3...2...1... GO!_

Cinndon raised his hand and immediately, the cinnamon ground underneath him started to swirl around him. He raised his arm and the cinnamon powder raised up in the air and started froming into spikes. He took one of the floating spikes and threw it at the head, piercing it all the way through and coming out from the other side. He then threw his other arm forward and the other spikes were launched through the air and at the target, with the same result. The cybug head now had several holes through it, with green Jello slime pouring from the wounds. The spikes lay behind the head, also covered in Jello slime.

"COOL!", the brothers exclaimed. Cinndon smirked smugly at them.

The two noticed this. "Aright Cinndon. so you can take out a cybug with your powers." Jojo walked to the mystery target. "Well... " Jojo pulled the tarp covering the target to reveal a frozen head of what appeared to be Candlehead. "We have this Frostbite head sent to use for extra practice. We were only supposed to use one head. But since a friend of ours really liked the idea of using the Frostbite heads as targets, we collabed with a guy who made these heads just for us.", he explained.

"Believe it or not, these heads are from the same universe as Candi. Most of the Frostbites there have reformed and become good.", Alden looked at the Frostbite Candlehead head. (hehe...head head). "All except for Frostbite Candlehead. the last one Candi fought was a clone of Frostbite Willow. The real Frostbite Willow is good now.", the almond racer added before he looked at his friend. "So? Do ya think you can fight this one?"

The cinnamon and soda boy nodded. "Yeah sure. I don't think it would be a problem.", he said confidently and cracked his knuckles.

Jojo activated the Frostbite Candlehead head and it started to wake up. once it opened its eyes, it saw Cinndon and became furious. "You again! You will not beat me this time. Wait till I get my hands on y-", she tried to charge at the boy but stopped and looked down, only to find that she no longer had a body. "What did you do to me?!", she screamed angrily.

Cinndon looked confused by this. "What are you talking about?", he asked.

Frostbite Candlehead glared at him, even angrier than before. What do you mean 'What am I talking About?' I'm talking about how you killed me when we fought against you Sugar Rushers! And now you keep my head alive and pretend like it never happened? Are you really that stupid?!", she spat.

Cinndon looked at the brothers, genuinely confused now. "I think she's talking about the other you. I think the you from Candi and DisneyFan's universe did that to her.", Alden said, pointing to the Frostbite head trying to move from the stand. "She must think that you're _that_ Cinndon Sodagard."

"Woah. Harsh.", Jojo said.

As they were trying to figure out the situation, the Frostbite Candlehead managed to roll from its stand and land on the ground before quickly growing an ice body for herself. "Die you miserable brat!", she yelled as she charged at the group with her hands formed into an ice sword.

The boys managed to avoid getting slashed...barely. "Careful! if she touches you, you'll immediately turn to ice!", Alden yelled.

The boys heard this and ran around, trying to avoid the raging ice monster. As the brothers did, however, they realized that Frostbite Candlehead was only chasing Cinndon. "Um, a little help here?', he said as Frostbite Candlehead chased him, repeatedly saying, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Alden took his knife and threw it at her, managing to cut off one of her hands, only for her to grow another one in its place. "Baka!', he said as he tried to run from her.

Frostbite immediately started chasing after the racer in white. Alden tried to call back his knife and throw it back at her, but this time, Frostbite Candlehead caught the knife in her claws and froze it before tossing it aside.

Jojo tried his luck in capturing the enraged ice girl. He untangled his red and blue Airheads whips from his wrists and used them to ensnare the girl's legs. Frostbite Candlehead simply froze the whips and broke them off. She used her ice claws and started throwing ice shards at the Airheads boy. Jojo jumped back to avoid the incoming missiles and ducked behind one of the empty kart shells. Once he was a safe place, and Frostbite Candlehead could no longer find him, she started going after Cinndon and Alden again.

Jojo saw the girl running towards his brother. "Alden, watch out!" In fear of his brother getting hurt, he aimed his right wrist at the girl and launched a ball of Fruit Roll Ups to trap her feet to the ground and slow her down. The sticky fruit ball successfully hit its mark and managed to slow the girl down, if only for a few moments.

Alden and Cinndon saw this and started to run to safety and formulate a plan. "How are we gonna beat her?", Cinndon asked, feeling exhausted.

"We need to melt her. That was how the Sugar Rushers usually beat the Frostbites.", Alden replied. "You wouldn't happen to have a fire-type power, would ya?", he asked hopefully. Cinndon looked down and shook his head. "Sorry but no.", he then got an idea. "But I do have another power." Just as he said that, their shelter started freezing before it broke apart.

Once the dust settled, the two were shocked to see Frostbite Candlehead on the other side, holding her ice candle, with frost pouring from it. "There you are.", she said as she smiled evilly at them. "Come on. I wanna play some more!"

The two stared at her in fear. As Frostbite Candlehead was getting ready to blast them with her ice candle, another fruit ball hit her in the face and blinded her, causing her to release her candle. "Alden! Cinndon! Hurry!", Jojo yelled.

Alden and Cinndon got up and ran in different directions to beat Frostbite Candlehead. Alden called back his knife and threw it at the ice candle, shattering it to pieces. Jojo shot a few more fruit balls to retrain Frostbite Candlehead's arms and legs. Cinndon, on the other hand, kept his distance to prepare his attack.

"Are you ready yet Cinndon?', Jojo asked impatiently, still shooting fruit balls at the ice girl, who was simply freezing said balls and breaking them off her without even slowing down.

" _Tsk,Tsk..._ You shouldn't keep a girl waiting.", Frostbite Candlehead said as she prepared her ice claws again. As she was about to charge at Jojo, Alden called out. "Hey Candlehead. Are ya missing something?", he said, holding out the pieces of her broken ice candle.

She got furious now. "My Candle!", she yelled angrily. She tried to charge at Alden but her legs were stuck to the ground, stopping her attack. She looked at the ground and saw her legs covered by cinnamon powder. The powder was making its way up her legs and her torso to her arms, restricting her movements as it did so.

"Stop it right now Frostbite Candlehead! I wasn't the one who killed you!", Cinndon yelled.

Frostbite Candlehed didn't believe him. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know it was you,", she yelled back. Her claws started to pierce through the cinnamon powder.

"( _Sigh)_. Very well then. You made me do this.", Cinndon said. He focused his sight on Frostbite Candlehead. He took a breath and caused her body to stiffen.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?", Frostbite Candlehead said struggling to speak. She felt her head starting to burn. "SSSS-STOOOPPPP!", she screamed in pain.

Cinndon focused harder until the evil version of Candlehead couldn't take it anymore. He then raised his arm up, causing more cinnamon spikes to form. And with one quick motion, ordered the spikes to stab through Frostbite Candlehead, ending her. The Frostbite's body then disintegrated into nothing.

" _(PHEW!)_ That was harder than I thought.", Cinndon said before collapsing from exhaustion.

Jojo returned to face the camera while Alden went over to tend to see if his friend was alright. "Well...uh... I guess this proves that Cinndon's power can take out a Frostbite.", Jojo said awkwardly to the camera.

"Yeah, but not without pushing Cinndon to the limit.", Alden yelled from where the racer was laying. The sudden noise woke Cinndon up.

" _(moan)_... My head.", he said as he tried to sit upright. he looked around to see if the ice girl was gone. "D-Did we beat her?"

Alden smiled as Jojo and I made our way over to him. "Yeah. We got her. You did it", Alden said, congratulating him. Cinndon sighed with relief. Jojo and Alden then turned to face the camera again. "So I guess that proves it. Don't mess with this guy." Said Alden

"Not unless you want him to pierce you with spikes.", Jojo added. Alden and Cinndon chuckled. "Alright then. I guess this ends our episode. Until then, I'm Jojo"

"I'm Alden"

"I'm Paolo"

"and I'm Cinndon"

"GOODBYE!"

The camera then shut off. As the boys were cleaning up the debris of the fight, Alden suddenly though of something. "Hmm. I wonder what happened with Adorabeezle and Barry?"

 **Back on Ice Cream Mountain...**

Barry and Adorabeezle finally made it to their destination. "What are we doing at a cave?", Barry asked.

Adorabeezle giggled. "I told you, I'm gonna make your wish come true.", she said as she entered the cave. "Now follow me." The bubblegum boy did as he was told.

In the cave, there was a hotspring. "I don't get it. How's a hotspring supposed to make my fantasy come-" Barry asked as he turned around to face his girlfriend. His jaw dropped, complete with a cartoonish sound of a hammer dropping. Adorabeezle had stripped into a light blue bikini and her hair was out of its braid. "-true."

Adorabeezle smiled at him. "Are you gonna join me or not?", she asked, teasing the OC boy. Barry slowly nodded and picked his jaw up before changing into his trunks and entering the hotspring with his love.

"OOOHHH BABY!", Barry said as B.I.T. started playing some slow jazz music.

 **Back with Alden...**

"Oh well. I'm sure their having a great time.", Alden said

"By the way, go read the stories from _TheDisneyFan365, Lord Candycane_ and _Cinndon Sodagard_ for more of their Wreck it Ralph Crossover stories. Good bye!"

please comment and review...

if you have any ideas for other characters and stuff to fight, please feel free to add in the comments. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to TheDisneyFan365 for letting me use his OC's.

 **I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the OC in this story except for Alden and Jojo.**

 **At the Junkyard...**

Jojo and Damon were setting up some targets for today's episode.

"Thanks for helping out Damon.", Jojo said as he dusted his gloves off.

"No problem. But why wasn't your brother able to come today?", Damon asked.

"He's having a date with Nougetsia up in Almond Alps.", Jojo replied.

"What about that other friend of yours, the blue gum guy?", Damon said, trying to remember the racer's name.

"You mean Barry?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"He's out with Sakura, Johnny and Adorabeezle over at Mortal Kombat. They wanted to see Scorpion fight against Deadpool.", Jojo explained.

 **In Mortal Kombat...**

Scorpion was using his Sub-Zero form and was firing ice blasts at Deadpool. But Deadpool was using his agility and flexibility to dodge his attacks. "Hold still you freak!", Sub-Zero yelled.

"Nyah Nyah! Come on Zero, at least try to hit me before I un-alive you.", Deadpool taunted.

"It's SUB-ZERO!", the villain yelled before he was able to shoot a barrage of ice shards at Deadpool, some of which hit him in the stomach. "HA!"

Deadpool landed hard on the ground, clutching his stomach. He turned to Barry in the bleachers. "A little help here Barry?"

Barry nodded before grabbing a blue bottle from B.I.T. and throwing it to his hero. "Catch!"

Deadpool gets on his knees and catches the bottle before turning away from Sub-Zero. He took out one of his swords and started cutting the ice from his stomach.

Meanwhile, Sub-Zero had turned back to his Scorpion form. "Get over here!", he said as he threw his rope dart. Deadpool just swatted it away with his katana, not even looking at his opponent. "Get over HERE!", Scorpion said, only for Deadpool to do the same thing. Getting angry now, he threw his kunai harder. "GET THE F- OVER HERE!".

Deadpool, once again, just swatted the knife away. Now furious, Scorpion stomped his way over to the masked lunatic.

"Look out Deadpool!" Adorabeezle yelled, getting no response from him.

As Scorpion grabbed Deadpool's shoulders, Deadpool turned to face the ninja. "Oh hey, what's up?", he asked, a blue smear visible on his mask.

Scorpion, confused, looked to see that Deadpool was doing. "What the- Have you been eating ice cream this whole time?!", he yelled angrily.

"No! It's shaved ice.", Deadpool defended, smiling through his mask. "Anyway, you want some?", he asked, offering the villain the treat.

" _Hmph..._ Yeah sure.", Scorpion huffed. As Deadpool was about to hand the undead ninja the dessert, the hero suddenly slammed it in his face. "GOTCHA!", Deadpool laughed. Barry and the racers laughed as well.

"Hahaha! Classic.", Barry commented.

Scorpion was beyond furious now, his Hellfire powers manifesting, burning his mask off and melting the shaved ice from his skull face. "GET OVER HERE B-TCH!". He threw multiple rope darts around the arena, but Deadpool just pulled a Matrix Bullet Time move, dodging all the darts.

"This is gonna take a while, isn't it?", Sakura asked. the others nodded as they continued watching the two warriors fight.

 **Back in Sugar Rush...**

The camera turned on.

"Hey, Jojo, Damon! You're on!", I said.

The two Rushed to their positions infront of the camera. "Hey, welcome back to Candy-Go-Boom. As you can see, and probably have read earlier, Alden and Barry can't be here. So instead, our friend Damon Dumbstruck will be filling in as co-host today.", Jojo said, gesturing to the Dum-Dum themed boy.

"Hey.", Damon said.

"Also, we have another guest joining us for today's test." Jojo said. Damon charged up an electric ball and fired it into the ground, causing a large cloud of cinnamon dust to cover the area. A few seconds later, the dust settled, showing a stage in the middle of the Junkyard.

As Jojo and Damon got on the stage, Jojo took out a microphone from his hat and handed it to Damon. "Okay, now for our special guest. Direct from the multi-verse, the enemy to Sugar Rush and the Royal Family of the Confederacy... please welcome... Prince Licortwist Hothead!"

A boy with pale skin, black hair with red streaks and dark red eyes emerged from behind the curtains. He wore a black shirt with red trimmings and torn sleeves under a black jacket that also has red trimmings, black pants and shoes and a licorice hat on his head.

Behind him came Candi holding a portal key. "Hey guys.", Candi said. "Well, here's Licortwist, just like you asked." The licorice boy scowled.

"Thanks Candi.", Jojo said.

Candi smiled and took out a smaller portal key and a pair of handcuffs. "Here, take these just in case he causes any trouble, okay? You can use the key to call us or open up a portal if you need help from Sugar Rush. Also, the handcuffs can disable his power if he decides to use them."

"No need to worry princess. I have fully reformed. I am just here to do a favor for a friend.", Licortwist fake smiled. Candi still felt a bit unsure of releasing one of the strongest villains her team has ever faced but decided to let him have some time out of the Fungeon. After all, he did display good behavior while in custody. And besides, this universe has it's own Sugar Rush team should they need to fight Licortwist.

"A-Alright then.", she said. She took out her own portal key and opened up a portal to her universe. "Well...see ya later...I guess. Bye!"

"Bye Candi!", the three boys waved as the princess stepped into the portal and back to her home. Jojo then turned to Licortwist.

"So Licortwist, can you tell us a bit about yourself?", he asked, handing the boy the mic, which he took.

"Well, as you know, my name is Licortwist Hothead. My full designation is Prince Licortwist Hothead of Licorice Island. I was an unlocked racer thanks to that glitch-erm... I mean President Vanellope. I attempted to conquer Sugar Rush and the Arcade a few times, only to be stopped by Candi and her Sugar Rush team. They locked me in the Fungeon but I always managed to escape.", Licortwist said with a bit of anger. The two noticed this and stepped back a little. "Don't worry guys. Like I said, I'm good now.", he said with a smile.

The two hosts looked at each other before nodding. "Alright then Licortwist. Now, do you have any powers?", Damon asked.

"I can spawn and control multiple pieces of licorice. I can make them carry me and other heavy materials and make them into solid forms like weapons, usually spears, whips and swords.", said the licorice boy.

"Our friend Cinndon can do that with cinnamon dust too.", Jojo said. Licortwist frowned at him.

"Oh I assure you, my abilities are more powerful than his.", he said smugly. "Now, if you won't mind, shall we proceed with your test?"

Jojo and Damon felt a bit unsure at first but nodded and the group made their way to the target range. As usual, the first target consisted of the standard cybug head and the second target was a hard jawbreaker bust of King Candy. The third one, however, was covered by a tarp.

"Okay guys, we already have the targets set up. And if you're wondering about the King Candy head, King Candy let us use it as a target this time.", Damon said.

"Yeah, he said it was made during The Virus Candy's time as ruler and he wanted to get rid of it.", Jojo added. "And what better way than to destroy it on a show that destroys candy stuff, am I right?", he chuckled, getting no response from the two. "Hm, so this is how Alden feels when no one laughs at his jokes. Weird."

Damon got infront on the camera. "Anyway, let's start with the test." Both he and Jojo stepped back as Licortwist got into his position. "Whenever you're ready Licortwist."

Licortwist turned away from them and moved his right arm, causing small licorice pieces to fall from inside of his sleeve. He let out enough pieces to form a licorice spike and, similar to Cinndon, lift it high above his head before throwing it at the Cybug head, piercing effortlessly through the metal exoskeleton and deep into the hill behind the target.

"Wow!", the two said as they got closer to examine the now destroyed target. A closer look revealed that not only did the licorice spike go completely through the head, causing it to bleed green Jello slime, but also buried itself deep into the ground behind the cybug head. "So Licortwist, how are you supposed to-", Jojo started saying before Licortwist waved his hand around. Both hosts heard a clicking noise coming from with the hole in the ground. Not a second later, the licorice pieces started coming out of the hole before returning to rest at Licortwist's feet. "N-never mind."

"Your powers are amazing Licortwist. What else can you do?", Damon complimented the prince.

"This!", Licortwist said, giving them a cocky grin. He had more licorice pieces fall out of his sleeve and join the others from earlier. He then raised his arms up, commanding the candy to raise him high into the air on a platform made from licorice. He then aimed his arms at the second target, the King Candy head, and made the licorice pieces form into a giant mallet, and with a swift movement, slammed it into the jawbreaker bust, obliterating it into candy dust.

After the dust settled, Licortwist raised the licorice mallet and slammed it back down in the same spot. He kept repeating this, saying "Die, Die, Die!" angrily

"Woah, Woah! Licortwist stop!", Jojo called out, but Licortwist wasn't listening. He kept crushing whatever remained of the Candy bust. Feeling a bit scared and angered, Jojo and Damon decided to take action. Jojo unraveled his Airheads whips from his wrists while Damon charged up an electric ball.

Jojo ran up to Licortwist and used his whips to wrap around the boy's arms, stopping the licorice mallet from moving. Meanwhile, Damon had finished charging an electric ball. He took aim at the mallet and threw the ball at it, causing the licorice pieces to burn up and the mallet to collapse, leaving burnt licorice pieces on the ground.

As Jojo was holding Licortwist in place, he began to struggle, trying to break free of the whips. "Stop it Licortwist!", Jojo yelled.

Licortwist glared angrily at him. "Never!", he said, his voice suddenly sounding a bit demonic. He started getting one of his hands free, and with a flick of the wrist, caused a few razor sharp licorice pieces to start flying around himself and cut through the whips. "Yes!" He then looked at Jojo and made the pieces fly at high speed toward him, hoping to cut the Airheads boy up as well.

Seeing the pieces coming at him, Jojo aimed his right arm at them and launched a few sticky balls, trapping most of the flying candy blades. But one piece was able to avoid getting trapped in the ball and managed to hit Jojo's leg. "Aaahhh!", he screamed in pain. The licorice piece had cut through his thigh, causing him to fall on his side, his leg now bleeding.

Damon, furious now, ran up to the platform that held Licortwist and jammed his electric ball into it. The electricity surged through the licorice pieces until it reached Licortwist, making him scream in pain as well before he lost consciousness and fell to the ground along with the licorice with a loud thud.

Damon ran to Jojo's side. "Jojo, are you alright?" Jojo tried to get up on his own but winced at the pain before he lost his balance and fell down. He looked closely at his wound, seeing it bleeding but was gradually starting to close up and heal itself, although this may take some time. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine." Jojo formed a small sticky ball in his hand and stretched it out a bit until it was thin enough before placing it on top of the wound, using it as a makeshift bandage.

The Airheads boy tried to stand up again, but with some difficulty. Damon didn't like seeing his friend struggle. He looked around for something to help him get up until he saw a broken candy cane branch not too far away. "Perfect! Wait here Jojo.", he said as he went to get the item. "Sure. I'm not going anywhere.", Jojo replied, rolling his eyes. A second later, Damon came back with the branch and help his friend stand up, using the branch as a crutch. "Thanks."

As Jojo was getting up, they heard Licortwist groaning. Looking over, they saw him trying to get up, holding his head in pain as well. "What happened?", the Twizzler boy asked.

"You don't remember?", Jojo said as he limped over to him. "You went crazy and tried to smash us! Not to mention you threw a licorice razor at my leg!", he said angrily, showing the villain his wounded leg.

"What? I don't remember that.", Licortwist said. "I didn't do any of that, did I?"

"Uh, yeah, you did.", Damon said. Licortwist seemed worried now.

"Oh no! It's happening again!", he said, kicking the cinnamon dirt. The two hosts looked confused.

"Wait, wait. What do you men by 'It's happening again.'?", Damon asked.

"Sometimes, when something triggers a bad memory for me, I end up going crazy.", Licortwist explained. He looked at Damon. "What exactly was I doing when it happened?"

"You were crushing a King Candy head.", Damon answered. Licortwist looked shocked by this.

"King Candy! That's it!", said Licortwist.

Jojo limped closer to them. "Wait, why would King Candy trigger a bad memory?"

Licortwist sighed. "It's all part of my backstory. In my universe, I lost my parents to some thugs on Licorice Island. I escaped but King Candy and Vanellope found me and took me in for a few days. After that, King Candy asked if I knew more about where I came from. I reluctantly told him my story. He promised me that they would help me get my parents back if I come with him to Licorice Island. When we got there, the thugs already killed them.", Licortwist looked like he was about to cry. "King Candy never kept his promise. I got so mad that I attacked him, but the guards stopped me. After that, they sentenced me to be locked away, not in the Fungeon, but my actual code in the Code Room." Licortwist stomped the ground in anger. "They locked me away! How could they do that!", he yelled. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself. "Sorry about that.", he said to the hosts.

"No, we're sorry Licortwist. We didn't mean to bring up such a traumatic experience.", Jojo apologized

"Yeah, sorry Licortwist.", Damon apologized as well.

Licortwist sniffled a bit. "It's alright. I'm sorry for attacking you."

Jojo and Damon smiled at the boy. "Apology accepted.", Jojo said.

The three stood in silence for a bit. That was until Damon spoke up. "How about we take a bit of a brake?" The two nodded and they went to opposite parts of the Junkyard. "Uh Jojo, can I talk to you for a sec?", Damon asked. Jojo nodded before the Dum-Dums boy pulled him behind a couple of wrecked karts.

"Whoa! What are you doing?", Jojo said.

"Ssshhh! He'll here you.", Damon said as he covered Jojo's mouth. Jojo pushed his friend's hand away.

"Who? You mean Licortwist?" Damon nodded. "Come on D, he just has one of those PTSD episodes. He won't do any harm." Damon still didn't look convinced. "Give him a chance please?", Jojo said, trying to pursuade his friend. Damon finally gave in.

"Alright. But if he even tries anything funny, I won't hesitate to attack him.", Damon said as he made his hand glitch.

Jojo thought about it carefully before agreeing. "Deal."

The two then made their way to their guest, who had formed another licorice tower with him standing at its peak. "Hey, Licortwist.", Jojo called out. Licortwist looked down with a calm expression on his face.

"Hey guys. Again, I'm sorry about earlier.", the licorice boy said as he used the licorice pieces to lower himself down to the ground.

"It's ok. What were you doing up there?"

"Just looking around the game. The main Kingdom looks just like ours but you don't have a Licorice Island. Also, there are two other Castles over there.", Licortwist said, pointing to Sweet Tooth Castle and Sweets Ville Castle.

"Oh yeah, we got those kingdoms during a couple of upgrades. The rulers their are very nice, but the Sweet Tooth ruler is a bit strict."

"Alright."

The two kept quiet until Jojo spoke up again. "So Licortwist, do you still want to continue the test? We understand if you don't want to."

"I-I'll do it.", Licortwist agreed. He and Jojo then made their way to the third target. As they were walking, or limping in Jojo's case, the Airheads boy looked back and saw that Damon wasn't following them.

Seeing his friend was still a bit wary, he made a gesture and mouthed "Come on." to him. Damon then hesitantly followed them.

As they stood infront of the target, Damon made his way over to the tarp covering it while Jojo and Licortwist stayed a few meters away. "Okay Licortwist, our friend made this target to look like an enemy of yours in the past. But just some info, this enemy is just a copy, although it has the same powers. We used a couple of them for past episodes before and they were pretty tough.", Jojo said.

Licortwist just smiled at him. "I think I can handle it.", he said confidently.

Damon took the tarp off the target and revealed a Frostbite Candi head. The host then turned it on and its eyes glowed bright blue. As it looked around its surroundings, trying to adjust its eyes, it saw Licortwist and glared angrily at him. "You again! What do you want now? You wanna kill me and the other Frostbites again? Or do you want us to attack some other game so you could rule them? Or maybe you want me to- What did you do to me?!", she yelled as it looked down to see she was just a head.

"Who are you again?", Licortwist asked, pretending like he doesn't know who this character was.

"Frostbite Candi! You know, a member of the Frostbite army! You said you'd help us take over the games if we joined you. We helped you but you just left us to fight off the zombies in Dead Space and the racers!", Frostbite Candi growled.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now. You weren't really much help. Good thing I got Dark Steven to help me instead. You Frostbites and Creamy just weren't...how can I say this... Useful... For my purpose.", Licortwist said coldly.

"So what? You're calling us useless? Is that it!", Frostbite Candi spat.

"Yeah.", the prince said dismissively.

At hearing this, Frostbite Candi was furious now. She moved her head around, trying to get herself off of the pedestal that held her head. After a few tries, she managed to fall off the stand and onto the ground before growing herself an ice body. As she finished, she glared at Licortwist, her eyes actually glowing red in rage.

She formed her hands into large ice claws and charged at Licortwist. Licortwist brought out his licorice pieces and formed a protective wall around himself. The licorice wall was able to keep the ice claws from puncturing and hitting the licorice boy. Angry now, Frostbite Candi jabbed her other hand into the licorice and tried to freeze it. The wall itself was slowly starting to freeze, the frost managing to seep through the wall and come out on the other side.

Licortwist noticed the frost and made the front of the wall form around the Frostbite. The wall followed his command and started forming around the Frostbite until she had no room to move. Frostbite Candi struggled to get free and stabbed her claws through the licorice, the tips going through and freezing the candy. As the frozen portion of the wall got bigger, Frostbite Candi pulled the wall apart and peeked her head through the wall. "Here's Candi!", she said viciously.

Licortwist didn't seem fazed by this. As Frostbite Candi crawled out of the hole, she attempted to slash at him again, only for him to use the licorice pieces to form under him and raise him up above the ice creature. Because of his quick thinking, Frostbite Candi's claws were only able to freeze the licorice and not Licortwist himself. "Come Back here!", Frostbite Candi yelled.

The prince looked down at her with a bored look. "This is very tiresome. This proves what I said about you was right."

"SHUT UP AND DIE!", Frostbite Candi yelled out as she aimed her ice claws at him and launched multiple ice shards. The prince just used the licorice pieces to block the attack again before making them combine into whips and having them strike the girl. Frostbite Candi turned her ice claws into ice swords and used them to cut the whips coming her way. However, as she was blocking the incoming whips, Licortwist had made the other pieces form around the ice girl's legs, gradually climbing their way up until she couldn't move anymore.

"Let go of me!", Frostbite Candi yelled. Licortwist just smirked.

"And why would I do that? After all, you did just tell me to 'SHUT UP AND DIE'" Licortwist made the pieces squeeze her.

"Aaahhh! Stop it!", the Frostbite girl screamed in pain. Licortwist made the pieces loosen up a bit, giving the ice girl a chance to breathe. She looked up at him, looking very scared. "I'm sorry. Please, let me go.", she begged.

Licortwist's grin got a little bigger. He got closer to her face while also making sure the pieces kept her restrained. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I-I said that I'm sorry.", she said softly.

"I can't hear you. Can you speak up?"

"I said that I'm sorry!"

"A little louder please."

Frostbite Candi growled a bit at the licorice boy's arrogant attitude. However, as he looked at her, she was instantly frozen in fear. She took a moment to collect herself before speaking. "I SAID I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY alright. Now please let me go!", she practically yelled as she begged to be set free.

"Good. Now, was that so hard?", Licortwist smirked. Frostbite Candi just looked away as Licortwist released her from her candy bonds. "I hope you've learned something here. Now, go run along. Just hope I never see you again.", he said as he turned away from her and back to the hosts as if nothing happened.

Frostbite Candi glared at him again. 'Now's my chance.', she thought to herself. She made her hand turn into an ice dagger and rushed at Licortwist as his back was turned. "Die you piece of chip!", she screamed.

As she was about to hit the Twizzler boy, she found her legs trapped again. Looking down, she saw several licorice pieces keeping her in place. As she followed the trail leading to Licortwist, she saw his angered expression and felt even more scared than before. What was scary about Licortwist now was that he looked both angry and calm at her.

"I warned you.", he grinned. He had several more licorice pieces fall out of his sleeve. He used some of them to form a spear while he used the rest to make another giant hammer.

"N-No Licortwist, please! It was just a mistake!", she pleaded.

Licortwist just grinned like before. "I know." He made the spear levitate above his head while the hammer was positioned above hers. "One I don't intend to make again." He cocked his arm back as he got ready to throw the spear.

"No, don't-", Frostbite Candi yelled but it was too late.

"Goodbye!", Licortwist said as he hurled the spear throught the air, striking Frostbite Candi through the head. The impact caused a large hole in the middle of her head, but not enough to kill her, as Frostbites were able to regenerate missing body parts.

"Licortwist.", Frostbite Candi whispered as she held her hand out. But as she did, Licortwist slammed the hammer down on her, completely destroying her body into ice shards before they disappeared.

Satisfied with what he had done, Licortwist took a deep breath. " _Phew!_ That was fun.", he said happily as he shook off some ice shards that got stuck to his clothes. "Are you okay guys?"

Damon and Jojo came out from behind a few kart shells. They were hiding the whole time while Frostbite Candi and Licortwist were fighting to avoid getting hit. Damon thought it was a cowardly idea at first but was thankful he went with Jojo, seeing as the whole area had been nearly destroyed.

"Uh, yeah. We're fine.", Jojo said as he dusted himself off. He turned to the camera. "Well, I guess that proves that Licortwist is more than capable of fighting anything that crosses him. Am I right, Damon?"

"Yeah. This is the reason he was one of the toughest villains in the Multi-verse.", Damon complimented.

"Right. Well, that concludes today's episode of Candy-Go-Boom. Until next time, I'm Jojo..."

"I'm Damon..."

"I'm Licortwist..."

"And I'm Paolo."

"See ya all next time. Bye!"

As the camera was about to turn off, Jojo limped over to Licortwist. "Well, that's done. Thanks Licortwist for coming on the show." Jojo pulled out his portal key. "So, ready to go?"

"Actually...no.", Licortwist said.

"What? Why? The show's done. You can go back to your kingdom now.", Jojo said.

"Nah. I think I'll take this one instead."

Confused, Damon and Jojo tried to talk to Licortwist. "But what about your kingdom? What about the racers? You said you've reformed!"

Licortwist stared at them. "That was just a lie. My parents can take care of Licorice Island. As for the racers, they won't even be able to stop me now!", he laughed.

"What? You said your parents died! You told us that was the reason you hated King Candy.", Damon said.

"That was a simple trick. My parents never really died. They were unlocked along with the island a couple of months back. They wanted me to be good. _(Blek).",_ the Twizzler boy shuddered. "Really? They wanted me to be good? That was just disgusting. As for King Candy, he locked me up for harming not just him, but all the racers. That included all the kingdoms and other games." He gave them a maniacal grin. "It went something like this!" He launched a wave of licorice at the two, knocking them off their feet, before making the licorice wrap them up.

"Why are you doing this Licortwist?", Jojo cried as the candy pieces started to squeeze him. Licortwist walked calmy up to him and smiled.

"Why? To rule your game of course! I couldn't get anywhere in my dimension with Candi's Sugar Rush team interfering. Speaking of which..." the villain snatched the portal key from the Airheads boy's grasp, "you won't be needing that.", he said as he threw the portal key on the ground before stepping on it.

"No!", Jojo yelled, thinking his way to get help was lost. Licortwist looked back at them.

"And just to make sure you don't get in my way, I'll be taking that.", he said as he took the power restraining handcuffs from Jojo's pocket and cuffed Jojo's right wrist to Damon's left. "There. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny." Licortwist made more licorice pieces fall from his sleeve before stepping on them and riding the wave to Vanellope's Castle.

As Licortwist left, Damon looked angrily at Jojo. "Well Jojo, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into."

"Me? What about you? You said you would get Licortwist if he tried any funny business.", Jojo retorted.

"Not with you in the way.", Damon huffed.

"Whatever."

The two kept quiet, trying to think of a plan. Unfortunately, Damon had nothing in mind. "So Jojo, I don't suppose you have a way of getting us free, do ya?"

Jojo grinned at him. "Oh, so now you're asking for my help?"

"Yeah yeah, do you have one or not?"

Jojo lifted his left arm up and flicked his wrist. A hidden blade popped up from his armbrace. "Does this answer your question?"

"Wha- Where did you get that?"

"Nobody told you? Alden, Arturon and I are honorary assassins. We got these when Ubisoft gave _Kuya_ permission for a new Assassin's Creed game. Sadly, the version we were making for was never made, so Ubisoft just gave him the weapons code for any game he wanted to add.", Jojo explained as he used the blade to cut away the licorice pieces before using the blade to pick the lock on the handcuffs.

"Really? What was it called?"

"Assassin's Creed Rebellion.", Jojo replied as he unlocked Damon's cuff.

"Thanks. Now, how are we going to stop that monster?", Damon asked.

Jojo went over to pick up the portal key. The key looked cracked all around but luckily the key still looked pretty much intact. "Let me try this." Jojo pushed a button on the key and the sound of static was heard before a garbled voice came through. "H-lo?"

"Hello? Candi?"

"Oh -ey Jo-o, wh-s g-ng on? The line s-ms mes-d up. I c-n't h-r -ou."

Feeling a bit panicked, Jojo repeatedly hit the key with his hand, hoping to get a clear message through. After a few taps, the signal finally became clear. "There, can you hear me now?"

"Yes."

"Good.", he said calmly. Jojo took a deep breath. "WE NEED YOUR HELP! LICORTWIST ESCAPED AND HES'S ON HIS WAY TO VANELLOPE'S CASTLE!"

"What? How?", the princess asked with a panicked tone as well.

"No time to explain. We'll try to slow him down while you try to get some back-up. Our portal key's damaged."

"Okay, I'll try to get to you as fast as I can.", Candi replied.

"Thanks. And please hurry!", Jojo said before shutting off the key.

"Well, now what? How do we stop Licortwist. That back-up's gonna take a while to get here.", Damon said.

"We don't have to stop him, just slow him down until Candi's team arrives."

"Okay then. Uh, can you still drive?"

"I think so. The wound is almost healed anyway."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!", Damon smiled as he hopped into the Sucker Punch parked nearby. Jojo got into the Chewvrol-8 and the two sped off to catch up with Licortwist.

 **Meanwhile, In Candi's Dimension...**

The princess was infront of Rancis' house. She knocked on the door, hoping that the person she was looking for was at home. A few seconds later, the door opened with a girl behind it. "Oh hi Candi. What brings you here?", the girl asked nicely.

"Actually, I came here for you. I have a favor to ask."

 **Back in Sugar Rush 1...**

Licortwist was almost at the edge of Candy Cane Forest, riding his licorice pieces to get through the dense forest as fast as possible. The Sucker Punch and the Chewvrol-8 were close behind but having difficulty navigating the terrain. Even if the Sucker Punch had better traction compared to the Chewvrol-8's high speed, its large and bulky design was making it hard for Damon to dodge the trees. Good thing that his kart was made to be stronger and more durable than most others.

As the two neared the edge of the forest, Licortwist heard the sound of their karts coming his way. "Can't those two take a hint?", he sighed, getting annoyed at the two would-be heroes. He made his licorice pieces turn into two giant hammers and waited for them to come closer while he hid himself on one of the highest branches of the trees and waited.

A few seconds later, the Sucker Punch and Chewvrol-8 came out, the two drivers looking confused. "What? Where did he go?", Damon asked.

"Up here you fools!", Licortwist yelled as he slammed the hammers on the two karts.

"Jojo, watch out!", Damon called out. Jojo saw the hammers and jumped out of his kart at the same time Damon jumped out of his. The two were able to get out safely just as the hammers destroyed their karts.

"Phew! Close one!", Jojo said.

"Not close enough!", Licortwist said as he sent another wave of licorice towards him. Jojo noticed it at used an Airheads whip to snag a nearby candy cane branch and pulled himself to safety before the candy was able to land a hit on him. Licortwist looked up at him but just as he did, Jojo launched a sticky ball at his face, blinding him. "Why you... Get this off me!", he yelled as he tried to pry the fruit ball from his face.

Meanwhile, Jojo used his whips to swing down from one branch to another until he landed on the ground. He ran as fast as he could to Damon, who had been charging up a very large electric ball. "Ready Damon?" Damon nodded. "Remember, just like we planned. Try to hit Licortwist directly before he recovers."

Damon just rolled his eyes. "Alright, I got it! Now, let's light this sucker!" Jojo nodded and extended his Airheads whips, making both sides wrap around two tree trunks and binding the middle with a sticky ball. Damon climbed in the middle with his giant electric ball in his hand. Jojo pulled him back as far as he could. "Get ready, 3...2...1... GO!" Jojo let go of the whips and catapulted his friend high in the air like an Angry Bird. As Damon soared through the air, Licortwist managed to remove the sticky ball from his face, but before he could react, Damon struck his chest with the electric ball and pushed him off the licorice pieces, both of them landing hard with a thud.

Jojo rushed to his friend's aid. "Damon!" The Dum-Dum boy got up, holding his arm. "Are you alright?"

Damon shook his head. "No, I think my arm is broken." The arm was twisted the wrong way and his palm looked badly burned, likely due to the electric ball.

As they were checking for injuries, they heard Licortwist get up as well. " _Augh..._ Why do you try to resist? Just give up already. Resistance is futile!", he groaned. Licortwist was about to summon more licorice pieces from his arm, but Jojo saw his move and fired a sticky ball at his arm, blocking the pieces.

Licortwist looked angrily at him. "You think this can stop me? I still have more than enough to finish you off!", he scoffed. He commanded the pieces he used earlier and launched another wave at them, trapping them in the pieces and pinning them to the ground. "I don't know how you managed to escape before, but I assure you, it will be the last time.", he said as he made the pieces form into licorice spears and aimed them at their heads and necks. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, my licorice pieces have the ability to permanently delete any character, even in their own game." He moved the pieces closer until they were touching the skin. "So, any last words?"

"Yeah, I got some!", a female voice called out. The three looked around to find the source of the interruption. In the distance, they saw a girl standing on a nearby hill.

"Candi?"

"What are you doing here?", Licortwist asked, still aiming the spears at the hosts' necks.

"I heard you were causing trouble here. I came by to stop you.", Candi replied. Licortwist laughed at this.

" _Hahaha..._ You think you can stop me all by yourself ?"

"No, but she can." A girl who looked like a female version of Rancis but with brown hair appeared next to the princess.

"C-Creamy?", Licortwist said.

"What are you doing Licortwist?!", Creamy said, shocked.

Licortwist stared at her before releasing the licorice pieces and hiding his hands behind him. "Oh...uh...nothing.", he said nervously.

Creamy wasn't buying it and marched over to him before pinching his ear...hard. "Don't _nothing_ me! I thought you had changed. Now, here I see you trying to kill people again?", she scolded.

"Ow! Let go!", Licortwist whined.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily."

As the two were arguing, Candi went over to see if Jojo and Damon were alright. "Are you okay guys?"

"Yeah. A little battered and bruised, but we'll be fine.", Jojo said as he got up.

"Speak for yourself.", Damon said as he got tried to get up, but it was hard due to his injured arm. Jojo and Candi saw this and Jojo used his Airheads whip to make a sling for Damon's arm while Candi pulled out a mini first aid kit and treated the boy's burnt hand. "Thanks guys." The two smiled. "You're welcome."

As the three watched the two argue, Jojo asked Candi, "Hey Candi, who's that girl?"

"That's Creamy Buttercap, Rancis's sister and Licortwist's girlfriend." The two looked shocked by this.

"Girlfriend? How?", Damon asked.

"Well, you see... In our dimension...Creamy was originally a regular Sugar Rush racer along with Rancis and their brother Peterbelly. Creamy hated recolors so she tried to kill Peterbelly first. Luckily, he survived but lives with a different Sugar Rush team. We imprisoned Creamy for a few years in the Fungeon for that. When we stopped Licortwist and locked him up too, Creamy escaped and helped Licortwist so they could get revenge. But halfway through their plan, Creamy put some kind of fault in a machine they were gonna use so Licortwist kicked her out. When Licortwist got locked up again, Creamy confessed to him and us why she did it. She felt something for him and eventually fell in love."

"Oh, so that's why. Did Licortwist feel the same?", Damon asked as he continued listening to the story and pulled out a Dum-Dum, lighting the stick with a lighter as if it was a cigar.

"Kinda. A few of his plans failed, but every time it did, Creamy would always be the one to try to cheer him up. She even tried a couple of times to convince him to change."

"I take it it didn't work?", Jojo asked sarcastically.

"No. But Creamy won't stop trying." She looked at the two continue to argue as Licortwist kept trying to pull his ear back from his girlfriend. "And to think, I had a whole date night planned. It was gonna be wonderful.", Creamy said. Candi, Damon and Jojo just chuckled.

"Hey Candi, you can have these back. Sorry it got busted.", Jojo said as he gave Candi the portal key and handcuffs back.

"Thanks. And here, just in case you want to come to our universe.", Candi said as she gave him another portal key, this time in black and silver. "This one won't break as easily."

Jojo smiled and the three made their way to the couple. "I think that's enough Creamy.", Candi chuckled.

Creamy blushed before letting go of her boyfriend's ear. Candi then proceeded to snap the cuffs around Licortwist's wrists before opening up a portal home. "Well, thanks for everything. And we're sorry about the damage Licortwist has done."

"It's alright. We can get it cleaned up.", Jojo said. Creamy and Candi nodded while Licortwist just growled.

"Now Licortwist, do you have anything to say?", Creamy asked. Licortwist didn't respond. Creamy pinched his ear again. "I said... do you have anything to say?"

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Licortwist yelped in pain. Creamy smiled. "Good. Now, let's go home. We still have a date night to do.", she said as she released his ear before stepping through the portal. Licortwist hung his head low before following her. "Yes dear."

"Well, goodbye. Sorry again for the mess.", Candi waved. Jojo and Damon waved back. "Bye!" And with that, the portal disappeared, leaving the hosts with a lot of licorice pieces and a damaged Sugar Rush.

"Well, what are we gonna do with this?", Jojo asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going home. I got to race tomorrow.", Damon replied.

Jojo thought about it "I have an idea." He pulled out his hypercube and pointed it at the licorice pieces. The cube sucked the candy in. "Anyway, thanks for helping out."

"Yeah. Thanks for having me. See ya tomorrow.", Damon said as he began walking home.

"Okay. I'll have the Sucker Punch repaired in an hour alright." Damon smiled and the two went home before the camera finally shut off.

 **Please comment and review...**

 **Thanks for TheDisneyFan365 for Candi and Licortwist and Lord CandyCane for the Frostbites and Creamy (also for Peterbelly)**


End file.
